1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a surface of a specific apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technology field capable of variably and continuously changing a color of a surface of a specific object or apparatus according to user's desire, environment or external conditions using an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding recent electronic apparatus, besides a functional function of achieving an original objective of the apparatus, a function of stimulating consumer's emotion such as a design and an appearance or the like has been illuminated. In addition, there has been increased a demand for products of which the appearance or the surface can be changed according to the user's desire or demand, a state of the corresponding products or external environments. Meanwhile, in the products with the changed surface color or transmittance of light, a demand for a simple color implementation method, an apparatus implementation method, a large-area display method, a low-cost display method, a low-power display method, a display method capable of using a flexible substrate that may be bent in terms of a design, or the like, have been gradually increased. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus or products having an appearance, a frame or a surface of which the color or the transmittance is continuously changed according to the user's desire, the state of the corresponding product or object, or the external conditions, while satisfying all the demands.